Shingu
'' Shingu is a delightful town located on the southern coast of Nippon. It is a remote village which every year holds the Fire Festival and the Naked Festival. Many people turn out every year to enjoy the festivities that take place in Shingu. The Naked Festival takes place in the winter months of the year around February. The Fire Festival takes place during the summer months around the time of Harvest in August. For the rest of the year Shingu is a town home to many busy traders and merchants thanks to the great supply of fish that is to be found in the nearby Kumano river. Beyond the markets and the merchants Shingu is a place of profound spirituality, with four shrines in the surrounding area. The most prominent among these is the Kumano Hayatama Shrine: one of the three Grand Kumano Shrines. It is a center of Shintoistic ways in the daimyo, and people flock to the area for purifications and prayers throughout the year. '' The izakayas, of course, are where one can find the true heart of Shingu. From Merchant to Beggar and from Priest to Demon you can find all sorts in Shingu, passing the hours in friendly banter and cup after cup of delicious sake. Machi Bugyo''' - Zaat'' ''Mentor - Sukai'' ''Population - 106 'Resource' - Fish'' ''Kuni - Hatekeyama'' ''Bafuku - Nippon'' 'Port' ' The Shingu Port Level: 3 HM: Nimue Boats The Flying Shingu: Genovese Ship - Ship was sunk during the Miyoshi-Hatakeyama war(end of they year 1460). It belonged to traitor of Hatakeyama. Life: 15 Battle points: 1 Crew: 2 Space: 10 Max Load: 16,000 Lifespan: 2 months Last Captain: Sanyu 'Historic Events' The Shingu Fledgling Period 15 February 1458 - Shingu Machi-bugyo elections come to a tie between Hideyoshi and Atsushi. A revote is held. 17 February 1458 - Atsushi wins the elections with a 60% majority. 17 February 1458 - Toshiro_mifune revolts and takes the So. 18 February 1458 - Atsushi leads a revolt against the So. Takeda_Yunosan becomes Machi-bugyo. 19 February 1458 - Atsushi leads a revolt against the So. The revolt fails. 20 February 1458 - Atsushi leads a revolt against the So. Midori becomes Machi-bugyo, releasing the interim mayor from his duties. 20 February-March 1458 - Subsequent revolts against the So are subdued. During this time Midori creates a volunteer So Council. A program of economic stimulation is put in place including a fishing lottery, loans, and an agressive drive to provide strength to the villagers in the form of meat. Shingu is able to contribute fodder and koban to the Daimyo as tribute. 20 March 1458 - Shingu Machi-bugyo elections between Atsushi and Midori. Midori wins with a majority. She celebrates by installing a system of sake fountains in the So-operated izakaya. The Shingu Expansion Period 9 April 1458 - A natural port has been found along the coast south of Shingu. Mochizuki Atsushi has been appointed Harbourmaster. 15 April 1458 - Mochizuki Atsushi is replaced by Oni who immediately begins work constructing the first port of Shingu. 20 April 1458 - Midori retains the position of Machi Bugyo after no one runs against her in this and also the following election despite her frequent disappearances and the occasional malfunction of the sake fountains. 02 May 1458 - Work on the port halts temporarily when the final supplies needed from the Kuni fail to be delivered. Once the Kuni makes good on the last shipment of stone and wood, the carpenters begin work. 17 June 1458 - Mochizuki Atsushi runs unopposed and wins the Machi Bugyo election. 30 June 1458 - Under the guidance of Oni, the Harbourmaster, the port has been completed and Failed Hulks and Genovese ships can now be produced from its dry docks. It is a great day! The Shingu Root Period 01 July 1458 - With the town firmly rooted onto the map work has begun by the Shingu Machi Bugyo, Mochizuki Atsushi, on acquiring trades via the newly acquired port. This is not to benefit the So but rather benefit the citizens themselves with a determined amount being decided before purchase and maintained to ensure safety of the Shingu markets. 04 July 1458 - Mochizuki Atsushi announces that work will begin on the "The Flying Shingu", the first boat of the Shingu. Work commences in less than five days. 17 July 1458 - Oni Yakusa is elected for the position of Machi Bugyo after Atsushi steps down for a second term, having to take time out for personal reasons. Oni continues the work begun by Atsushi and begins several new projects aswell. Progress is being made and the town is prospering. 20 July 1458 - Kagewaki was elevated to the position of Kannushi and Guji. He is the leading religious citizen in Shingu and now preforms the weekly purification rituals in his shrine. This is a wonderous achievement and the town of Shingu congratulates Kagewaki on his promotion. 3 August 1458 - Machi Bugyo Oni begins work on an expansion for the port to increase it to a higher level of notablility. It will be the beacon of Hatakeyama and will transform Shingu into a beacon of trade in the south. It will truly root Shingu onto the map for ages to come. Sanyu is appointed chief trader and praised for her contributions to Shingu. 8 August 1458 - Shingu is found to have the strongest market in the Kuni. Praised be Shingu. 17 August 1458 - Yakuza Oni is elected machi bugyo once more and maintains his position. 17 September 1458 - Yakuza Oni beats Atsushi in a close fought election and maintains control of the So and remains Machi Bugyo. The Great Revolt 20 September 1458 - A strike team brought from the neighbouring kuni of Miyoshi in an act of grat upheval simultaneously led an attack against the towns of Shingu, Owase and Gobo. It is discovered that during this time, Gobo staved off the attack in the middle of the night thanks to brave defenders. Shingu and Owase unfortuantely were not so lucky. Shingu was taken by Andsaca and a band of followers and having broken into the treasury attempted to lay waste to the town's funds. However, they did not estimate going up against Oni, the resident demon of Shingu, a fierce and powerful force that no mere mortal can withstand. He forsaw the carnage that would unfold in the twisting nether of things and hid away as much of the treasury as he could carry. Giving them to loyal citizens for safe keeping he made his way through back alleys and darkened paths and plotted revenge. 21 September 1458 - Andsaca and his band of revolters are thrown from the So by Oni, his immaterial arms stretching forth and flinging them as if mere child's toys. He is followed by helpful citizens Rhenova and Mochizuki Gingko who both helped organise the loyal Shingu forces. Praise be the Shingutrons and their unstoppable comradery that brougt victory this day. Kami be praised. The local guards have been called and are rounding up the criminals, however, some may have slipped past. Owase, from incoming reports, has come off worse for wear. Rumors are spreading that their treasury has been emptied and all goods have been taken. Shingutrons pray that this not be the case. The Period of Life - Shingu's Rebirth 17 October 1458 - Yakuza Oni maintains control of the So and remains Machi Bugyo in his fifth term in office. We of the record keepers applaud Oni for his great work with Shingu and pray that the Kami be with his demonic soul. 17 November 1458 - Minamoto Rhenova wins the Shingu election and becomes Machi buygo. The citizenship elected him unanimously in his first election. 2 December 1458 - The boat "The Flying Shingu" is finally completed thanks to the hard work of Yakuza Oni, Sanyu, Mochizuki Gingko, Mochizuki Atsushi and Minamoto Rhenova whom over the course of it's construction all had a vital role in ensuring it's success. The So Council now search for a trustworthy captain to command their ship which is intended to preform trades and transactions with foreign communities. It is decided to appoint Sanyu as she donated sails to the project, and has also contributed to the growth of Shingu with her trade expeditions throughout the neighbouring Koir and Kunis. '' ''1 January 1459 - Happy New Year to all as celebrations occur all throughout Shingu. 09 January 1459 - The Flying Shingu is sent on her maiden voyage in trading and exploration to seek out new allies for the fair town of Shingu. Baz and Sanyu flying the flag for Shingu!! 15 January 1459 - Rhenova is re-elected as Machi Bugyo for another term without a contender running against him. Such a great occasion. 15 Febuary 1459 - Mochizuki Atsushi is elected as Machi Bugyo. 22 Febuary 1459 - Mochizuki Atsushi moves his residence to Miyoshi, following a disagreement with political powers in Hatekayama. He safeguards the Shingu treasury and leaves behind a letter with Kagewaki, a trusted companion, before departing with his family. It is later discovered that Atsushi attempted to rob the Hatakeyama treasury but refused to betray the town he grew up in. His parting wish was that those in Shingu remembered him as a good man and not a criminal, for his quarrel was with but a single man and not the town he grew up in. 'Shrines' The Shingu Shrines Kumano Hatayama-jinja Shrine - (vacant) Kamikura-jinja Shrine - Shinshoku Sorabija Hama-oji Shrine - Guji Kagewaki Asuka-jinja Shrine - (vacant) The Kuni Shrine Kumano Nachi Taisha - Guji Kagewaki 'Machi Bugyo of Shingu || Past and Present ||' Atsushi (elected) Toshiro_Mifune (revolt) Takeda_Yunosan (counter-revolt) Midori (counter-revolt) Midori (elected) Midori (elected) Midori (elected) Midori (elected) Atsushi (elected) Oni (elected) Oni (elected) Oni (elected) Andsaca (revolt) Oni (couter-revolt) Oni (elected) Oni (elected) Rhenova (elected) Rhenova (elected) Rhenova (elected) Atsushi (elected) Ouchimasahiro (x6) Zaat (x2) Ivannn (x13) 'Notable Figures Throughout History in Shingu' Yakuza Midori - ''Four time Machi Bugyo and loved by all, Midori is the jewel of Shingu. She has worked very hard for the town since its birth and everybody respects her. ''Yakuza Oni - ''The resident demon in Shingu...most likely to be always found in the izakaya. ''Mochizuki Atsushi - ''A man that likes his hakama, one of three local priests and two time machi bugyo. Known throughout town as the "pantless one," for his spoilt child attitude when he couldn't buy his pants. He departed Shingu in 22 Febuary 1459, moving himself to Koya, Miyoshi. ''Kagewaki - ''The resident Guji and most notable priest in Shingu. A kind heart and a kind soul, loved by many. ''Bizarre - '''''Our resident, freed from slavery man that we all love.'' ''Kaisha - ''Leader of the Hatakeyama Chambers of Commerce and all round love muffin. Kaisha passed away in the night toward the end of the summer of 1458. ''Mochizuki Hayato - ''A quiet person that is most notable for his fantastic artwork that can be found throughout all of Nippon. ''Minamoto Rhenova - ''A man that aided in defending and recapturing the So from Miyoshians that attempted a robbery during the night. Moved to Miyoshi. ''Sanyu - ''Beloved daughter of Shingu, aided in defending in times of need. Number 1 trader for Shingu and along with Bizarre, would travel far and wide trading and assisting in the growth of the Kori. Donated to the building of The Flying Shingu. Can be seen in the Izakaya when not trading. You cannot keep her from her Sake! Exiled from Hatakeyama for joining Miyoshi invading armies. ''Shimizu Gingko - '''A woman that aided in defending and recapturing the So from Miyoshians that attempted a robbery during the night. Most notably of her various titles: Nippon's Hottest Chica 1458. This woman is exiled from Mochizuki and her bloodline cut from the records of Mochizuki. '''Foxconn - '''A quiet and nice guy with 2 trading ships at the moment. He was always there to help Hatakeyama and Shingu with trades to distant Kunis. ' ''' Category:Miyoshi - Hatakeyama war